The Potter Twins
by 7HockeyStarVampireObsessed7
Summary: Bella Swan is actually Bella Potter.Twin of Harry Potter she was forced to go into hiding which is when the book Twilight happens.It stops when Edward leaves in New Moon. Going into her 6th year her sudden reappearance at Hogwarts... more summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

The Potter Twins

By: 7HockeyStarVampireObsessed7

Summary: Bella Swan is actually Bella Potter. Twin of Harry Potter she was forced to go into hiding which is when the book Twilight happens. It stops when Edward leaves in New Moon. Going into her 6th year her sudden reappearance at Hogwarts Bella finds new visitors are in the castle and memories are coming back to haunt her. Bella was with Harry on all his adventures and Twilight was shortened by months. She left right after the ministry and pretend most of Twilight happened in the summer and beginning of her 6th year.

Chapter 1- Magic Detection

BPOV (Bella's Point of View)-

My alarm went off and I reached over to quickly shut it off. It would not be good if I Charlie woke up at this hour. I wanted to leave quickly and without trouble. Packing my things at midnight would only cause suspicion and raise questions. It was September 13th three days after my disastrous birthday party at the Cullen's and three days they left me that same day. However, they did not know the truth about me. I was not Isabella Marie Swan as they thought, but Isabella Marie Potter my twin being Harry James Potter. My birthday is September 13th and not September 10th. I just turned seventeen and not eighteen as they thought. Unlike in the muggle world where you become of age at eighteen, in the wizarding world we become of age at seventeen. I had not turned 16 not 17 like the Cullen's had thought, and was supposed to have been going into my 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft And Wizardry, but by being in hiding I had missed the first week or so of the start of term.

I was slowly turning into a wreck and I needed to pull myself together. I needed to keep my cool and keep alert. I didn't know how many people were searching in the woods for me that night, but the news could have gotten to some unwanted visitors. I needed to hurry and fast. I already had my bags packed as I stayed up after Charlie went to bed to pack them so I wouldn't raise suspicion. I needed to use as little magic as possible to avoid detection, because if they found me my life would be in peril. _Not like it isn't already._ I thought bitingly. I was still underage and therefore my magic could still be detected.

I rushed around my room as quietly as possible. I quickly made sure the curtains were closed so nobody could see me and did one last sweep of the room to make sure that there would be no evidence of my stay left behind. I quickly flopped onto my stomach and grabbed the bag I had stuffed under the bed in case Charlie came in to check on me while I grabbed a few hours of much needed sleep. I didn't get much because I awoke screaming and sweating again. The nightmares making my heart beat so fast that you would think I had just ran a marathon. I have been having nightmares since a few days before _he_ left. I had sense of foreboding that something bad would happen, especially since _he_ had been making excuses to not stay with me at night. So _he_ of course never knew about my nightmares. At first they started with me being old and wrinkly with him holding my hand and touching his face looking just as young as always. Then it progressed to _him_ coming at me and a young boy I met on the reservation yelling at me to run and pulling my arm trying to get me away from his advances as he crooned at me flashing his sharp white teeth. Then the boy turned into a wolf before _he_ closed the distance and me waking up screaming. The worst was seeing _him_ leaving me again and again and again. I didn't know how many more time I could bear to see that in my mind before I went crazy.

I quickly stood up again brushing of my worn jeans while I pulled myself out of my memories of my sleepless nights. The next part of my "escape plan" would involve quite a bit of powerful magic that could alert anyone to my whereabouts. I grabbed my bag and lifted it with ease as I made my way out into the hallway. I had put an extendable and lightening charm on it before I had come to Forks. I started down the hallway avoiding all the squeaking floorboards I had become well acquainted with during my stay. I stopped right outside of Charlie's door pushing it open slightly so I could have one last look at the man who had housed me. To have one last look at my "father" before his memory was forever wiped of me. It would be as if I never existed and to him I never did. It was just like what _he_ said to me. My mind thought back on it quickly before I shook my head trying to rid me of those thoughts. Distractions tonight would certainly get me killed. I took one last look into his room as my heart filled with guilt at using him and everyone in the small, green town of Forks, Washington, before I slowly closed the door and made my way down the stairs.

I managed to make my way down without tripping once. I wasn't as clumsy as the Cullen's had thought. I was still unnaturally clumsy, but I fell and tripped more to keep up my act and just because I loved the feel of his arms when Ed… when _he_ caught me. I moved quickly to the door but my nerves were starting to come out. I raced back to my old room again and stood in the middle. I would have to hurry if I wanted to make it out and back to Hogwarts without being seen or caught. I took my wand out of the back pocket of my jeans and waved it in front of me in a long sweeping motion as I cast a nonverbal spell. I had become quite good at them in my fourth year during the Triwizard tournament. The spell would make sure I left nothing behind. I was satisfied that I had everything when the floor boards at the foot of my bed began to shake slightly and then break as something came rushing to me. The floorboards repaired themselves instantly and I heard Charlie's snores stop then start again. I quickly caught whatever it was flying at me before turning and rushing back downstairs.

The spell I had just preformed wasn't too powerful but it was powerful enough and I still had a few more things I needed to do before I made my departure. I quickly scooped my bag back up and stepped outside closing the door behind me. I had my wand clutched in my right hand so tightly that it hurt but I was not chancing anything. I quickly whipped my wand up and in another fluid motion I cast another spell, _Oblivious Maxima_, I spoke clearly and quietly. I spoke it to make the spell more powerful o I would have the desired effect. And the moment I finished speaking the words, I was erased from everyone's mind in Forks, La Push, Seattle, Ports Angeles and everywhere else that I had went during my time in hiding.

It was a very powerful spell and with the amount of magic I just used my exact location was given away. I heard rustling in the forest and shouts of people heading my way. I started to run gripping my wand tightly as I transfigured my bag to a purse that I slung over my head and shoulder so I didn't need to worry about carrying and dropping it. A flash of green light went whizzing by the right side of my head and crashed into a tree ahead of me. They were gaining and I needed to get away before I was taken to Voldemort. I doubled my efforts and ran even faster from an adrenaline rush when two more curses flew past me and one hit me in the leg. I fell to the ground hard gasping. It hurt so much! I looked and saw a gash that tore through my thigh, tearing my muscle. I felt tears prickling in my eyes but I had to move!

I heard more people crashing through the trees on either side of me. They were surrounding me. I stood up quickly keeping my wand in front of me as I slowly rotated taking in my surroundings. There were at lease twenty death eaters surrounding me. Figures they would only send more after seven couldn't even bring me to their lord. I smirked slightly at the thought before I was brought back to the situation at hand. They were slowly closing in on me and I had nowhere to go. Occasionally one or two of them would send a curse at me slicing me up further. I was now bleeding on my arms, legs, chest, and back. I was gasping hard trying to catch my breath as they took turns hurting me all the while moving closer.

My eyes kept going back and forth assessing my situation still as my mind tried to figure a way out of this. I could hear them laughing at me now and that spurred me on. I probably looked like hell will my hair messed up and my face scratched up from running through the trees. But no way was I going down without a fight. I couldn't find a voice to spell with but that was okay because they wouldn't expect what I would do. I held my wand even tighter when I waved it in quick swishing movements. All of a sudden a ring of water appeared around me. I would have used fire but we were in a forest. The appearance of the water around me shocked them for a second as they thought about what to do. They wanted to see when I would give up, but unlucky for them I still had a few tricks up my sleeves. I quickened the swishing movements I was making with my wand listening and seeing as the water surrounding me went faster and faster and harder and harder and before the death eaters even knew what was happening I threw the ring away from me the force of the water shoving the death eaters back and off their feet, knocking some into trees.

I heard them should as they went flying and I stooped down to quickly pick up a stick and putting my wand on it I said _portus_. The stick started to glow blue and then I felt the familiar pulling at my naval. Before the port key had taken me away completely though, one last spell was shot and it hit me in the chest with a hard blow knocking me breathless and then blood started to flow quickly out from my wound. It stung and I couldn't breathe. I was starting to black out when I felt the port key stop and I felt myself freefalling as I heard hundreds of gasps fill the air. The last thing I felt before the darkness pulled me under was landing on two cold pillars that made me feel safe and alright for the first time since _he_ left and I cuddled closer to the coolness before falling limp.


	2. 41yearly

Hey Everyone!!!! So this is not a chapter, but I wanted to tell you all that I am still alive and am working on the chapter. Oh and did anyone hear that Kristen Stewart is finally annoyed with Robert Pattinson? She is apparently sick of his "puppy love" and wants him to stop! She said if he didn't, she would leave and stop filming her part in Eclipse! So the movie won't be released as they had planned! And did anyone remember that it was April Fool's day? Ok, who fell for that out of pure curiosity? My friend at school who is a HUGE twilight fan fell for it. It was funny.


	3. Ashley

**Hey Everyone! I know this is not an update and I am soo sorry for the wait. A new chapter will be up soon. I just talked to my friend today, months ago she told me that her friend needed a double lung transplant and that her family could not afford it. They have been trying to raise money and I found out that they don't have enough, and Ashley is dying. She had a first double lung transplant at 15! She became diabetic due to complications. A few years later she needed a kidney transplant. Now she needs another double lung transplant. Please, please send this link to anyone you might know! Tell them to read her BIO and to keep sending this on. Anything helps!**

http:/transplant . org/donate/ashleydias


End file.
